Harry Potter Poetry Collection
by Raablyn
Summary: Chapter three, up. Another poem. This one about betrayal. Read and review, please.
1. Tawny Goes to Hogwarts, Part 1

_Disclaimer: I own Tawny, NOTHING ELSE._

_I mixed HP and DragonLance! Yayyyy!_

_This is a song commonly sung by kender as of a few years ago. Written by Tasslehoff Burrfoot, who claimed Tawny Shamrock (see A Loony Kender) was his friend . . . _

_Hehe._

**Tawny Goes To Hogwarts**

**Part One.**

Oh!

There was a kender

Named Tawny

She had a great idea,

you see!

She met a mage

A black-robe no one could abide

He had a pouch

She reached inside . . .

Well, that black-robed mage

Named Raistlin

Got really mad . . .

Tawny grinned.

Not a good idea,

you see.

'Cause the worst person you could grin at

was Mr. Majere . . .

He raised his hand,

His golden hand!

She paused to stare . . .

Not a good plan.

Kender have a way of thinking

They're virtually immortal . . .

So Tawny laughed hysterically

As Raistlin blasted her through a portal . . .

She landed on her head,

you see,

In a forest

Called, "I'm Tawny!"

Unfortunately she was heard

By a giant that was really big . . .

She ran the way

Tripped on a twig.

Looked up to see

A big castle

Where was she?

And why all this hassle?

I'll see what's inside,

she thought,

Skipping up

On the door she knocked . . .

A girl opened

Up the door

She was about

Fifteen or more

Looking down,

She saw Tawny

Wide went her eyes,

At what she could see . . .

"HI!"

Cried Tawny, then added "Boo!"

"I'm Tawny Shamrock!

What about you?"

The girl, she blinked

And answered Tawny

"I'm Hermione Granger."

Then something very weird occured, you see . . .

Tawny looked down

At her arm

"Wow, I'm blue!

Hey, no need for alarm . . . "

* * *

_hehe . . . _

_See my fic 'A Loony Kender' for more on Tawny, if you wanna . . . _

_REVIEW!_


	2. Fear & Courage

_Disclaimer: I don't own HP, or ANYTHING, 'cept this poem._

_It's all about fear and what we need to combat it._

_**Fear and Courage.**_

Fear

Icy fingers reaching up

From the grave to strike

Deep into the hearts of men

And steal the love and the like.

Fear

Twisting, turning

Deep inside your heart

Blackness gathering at the edges of sanity;

Divided into dying parts.

Fear

Black smoke ensnares the soul

Black mists blind the eye

Numb and forsaken,

There is no one there to hear you cry.

Fear

Dark waters slip around you

Threaten to pull you in

Down; to the depths of mindless terror

Your screams are a signal for their torture to begin.

Courage

Is the warm winds that rescue you

That bear you from seas to land:

Upon it's shores, fire is born

Steeling your soul in fiery bands.

_Fear_

Who will hear your screams?

_Courage_

Not all is what it seems.

_Fear_

Who will hear your cries?

_Courage_

And therein fear dies.

_Fear_

Courage is delusioned death!

_Courage_

Take your warm, gentle breath.

Fear is death only

If we let it be.

If we let Fear rule

We damn ourselves mindless and cruel.

How can Fear combat Joy?

Combat Peace?

Combat Love?

It cannot.

Fear is strong, yet heart is stronger

Soul is pure and steeled with fire

Raise your eyes to meet the evil

And find the courage to proclaim Fear liar.

* * *

_Well . . . if anyone is reading, what did you think? Please review, flames welcome!_


	3. Betrayal

_Disclaimer: I odn't own anything, 'cept the poem._

_Thanks for reading._

_Betrayal hurts._

**Betrayal.**

_Betrayal._

It hurts.

The anger

Rises

Flows

Burns

Stabs

Through you

Echoing in your steps . . .

_Betrayal._

It hurts.

You cry

You scream

You pound

On the door

But no one

Will unlock it.

There's

No key.

You know this.

You have the key.

You don't know

How to use it,

Though.

_The anger_

Crackles

Black flame

Midnight's power

Hot as hell,

Burning tower.

Sparks fly

As hate,

Dak hate,

Hits anger,

And,

You can hear

The anger

Echoing

In your

Silent

Screams.

_Eyes._

You see them

At night

When it's

Dark.

_Why?_

That's the question

Is it not?

_Why?_

Life can

Die

Before

It can

Live.

_Did you know?_

Or,

Are you

Asking

_Do you care?_

Why

Should

You care?

You

Answer

That.

_Calm down._

Don't.

Anger

Destroys

Calm.

Don't ask that,

Yet.

_Betrayal_

_It hurts._

Can anyone

Hear?

Does anyone

Care?

_No_

And,

After all,

Why should you?

You

Answer

That.

_Betrayal._

It hurts.

The anger

Rises

Flows

Burns

Stabs

Through you

Echoing in your steps . . .

_As you run away_

But you can't

Run.

You can't

Hide.

Not from

Yourself.

Anger

At you

Won't help.

It

Won't

Do a damn thing.

You

Have to do it.

_Rise up_

From the fire.

_Rise up_

From the tears.

_Rise up_

From the blood.

_Rise up_

From your fears.

They'll follow

You.

I said, and

I

Spoke true.

Deny me,

If you

Wish.

It's

Your death.

Why

Should

I

Care?

_Betrayal._

It hurts.

The anger

Rises

Flows

Burns

Stabs

Through you

Echoing in your steps . . .

As you fly away.

* * *

_Guess what the poem's about, and please please please tell me what you thought of this. Please review thank you._


End file.
